Urban Legend
by imstrongerthanithought
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett ahs envisioned a perfect child they will name Bella...for beautiful. But what they got is totally the opposite...be ready for some goosebumps -summary sux...please read and tell me what u think -one shot only. AH
1. A Scary Story

**I'm sorry.. there was just too much typo from the first upload...Shoutout to my friend Je-an for pointing out my cute mistakes :)**

**Enjoy the story guys!!!**

**---------------------------------**

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I have been married for almost six years now and still have no child no matter how hard we try. We have consulted several specialists and they all say there is nothing wrong with both of us. Our friends and family keep saying that maybe it's not our time yet. Rosalie insists that we might get lucky this year. But every month, I would see a pregnancy test strip thrown in the trash can, with one colored band. As much as I want to be a father, I hate to see my wife hurt and disappointed.

"Eeeeehh…Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!". Rosalie screamed from our bathroom.

"What happened?! Are you okay? Open the door!" I knocked.

Rosalie opened the door with a shock in her face. She started bouncing back and forth in our room.

"Emmett…we're going to have a baby!!!" She continued jumping.

"Really? Yes!!!!" And I thought that was the happiest moment of my life.

Months passed by and Rosalie's pregnancy was going well. Her doctor assured us that our baby is perfectly healthy. The ultrasound showed that we are going to have a daughter.

"I'm going to name her Isabella…then her nickname will be Bella…" Rosalie said.

"Beautiful, I like that." I agreed.

"And she's going to be the most beautiful girl ever. She's going to have my blonde wavy hair and pretty skin. She'll have your blue eyes and smile.."

"And I'll teach her play the piano…" I reminded her.

"Of course Emmett…and then I'll take her shopping and play dress-up all the time…" Rosalie stopped talking.

"You okay hun?"

"I think my water just broke…"

-----------------------------------

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen! You're now a father to a healthy baby girl. Your wife is now at Room 201. Your daughter's with her. You can see them now" Dr. Banner greeted.

I saw Rosalie cradling my daughter when I entered the room and I was about to join her when I noticed something on her face. Why does she look…unhappy?

"Are you ok Rosalie? The doctor says you and Bella are perfectly healthy." What she said next confused me.

"She's not Bella…she's not my daughter." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" My question was answered when I saw the baby's face. She has unruly red hair with a large birthmark covering almost half of her face. My daughter? But why? What did we do wrong?

"Rosalie…"

"She's not my Bella Emmett. Take her away from me!!!" She said, her tone shows disgust.

I took our daughter from her and tried to calm her down. She envisioned a perfect child. And this is what she got.

-------------------------

**Rosalie's POV**

We named our daughter Leah instead and now she's five years old. She has been the opposite of what we have wanted from a daughter. The reddish brown birthmark is very dominant on her face. She throws a lot of tantrums and never made friends. She has no patience in learning the piano and prefers playing with mud than dolls. It is so embarrassing to bring her to public places because of the constant staring we get. The last time we went to the mall and I had to bring because the babysitter didn't show up, I had to pay $300 to an antique she broke. And now…Alice and Jasper are throwing a birthday party for their son, Edward. I promised to come and that stupid babysitter didn't show up again. Emmett is in a business trip so I had no choice but to bring Leah with me. I don't know why but just looking at her really irritates me.

'What the hell is taking you so long?! We have to go!"

"I'm almost done mom!...okay…how do I look?" she asked.

"Ugh…don't ask." She looked hurt from what I said. I really didn't care. I dragged her to the car. We were at the party venue in 30mins. Alice never holds back when it came to parties. She rented a whole castle as I heard Edward were always fascinated with King Arthur.

As usual.. when I entered the lobby..everyone stared at me and this ugly duckling in my hand. I'm really sick of this.

"Leah! Just go play somewhere without breaking anything. Be back here after an hour." She just nodded and ran away. Huh…I wished I never had her.

I spent the hour chatting with Alice and other moms and was so glad that Leah is not on my side to annoy me. It was then time to go home and I couldn't find her. Stupid kid. I went to different rooms but didn't see her.

"Hey Edward..hey kid, have you seen Leah?" I asked the cute little boy.

"She's up the castle. I saw her playing alone a while ago."

"Thanks." And I went up to see Leah dangerously leaning on an arrow slit…probably checking how far down it is. We must be on the fourth level of the castle… I walked slowly towards her.

-----------------

**Leah's POV**

I spent the whole party playing on my own. Somehow, I know that my mom hates being just around me but I don't know why. I saw a thin window on one of the rooms. I wonder how far down it is. I leaned to see if it's really scary when I felt a little nudge behind me and lost my grip on the side. No!! "Mommy, save me!!!" I was falling and as my body turned around…I saw one last face… mommy? And everything went black.

----------------

**Emmett's POV**

It's been two years since Leah died from an accident during a party and my marriage is now falling apart. The hurt I felt when I lost her was incomparable as I know I had not been good father to her. Rosalie on the other hand seems to handle it better than I did.

"Emmett!!!!!" I heard a scream from our room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You won't believe it…I'm pregnant again!"

"Oh God…thanks for giving me another chance." And everything went back to its course.

My marriage with Rose was as strong as before and we promised to be better parents this time.

Months passed on and now.. I'm sitting again outside the delivery room. It felt like forever until I Dr. Banner burst out the door.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen! You're now a father to a healthy baby girl. Your wife is now at Room 201. Your daughter's with her." Dr. Banner greeted.

Why does this feel like this has happened before…

"By the way…I have to say that your daughter has the most beautiful face I've seen." He smiled.

"Thank you. Can I see them now?" I asked

"Yes, go ahead."

And there's Rosalie cradling my daughter in her arms. She looked at me and gently said…"Emmett…look at her, our Bella…" she said with tone full of love.

My daughter looks like everything we have wished for… cute wavy blonde hair, rosy cheeks and pretty skin. Her eyes are blue just like mine. Such a beauty.

---------------------

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella is now five years old and she's been nothing but perfect. Everyone has envied us having such a beautiful talented little girl. Her piano skills are almost as good as her dad and we just received an invitation to audition her on one of the kids clothing line in New York. I haven't accepted the offer but I'll give that agency a call later tonight when we get home. For the meantime, I'm dressing up Bella for another birthday party Alice has prepared for her second child, Jacob who's now turning six as well.

"Are you ready Bella?" I called.

"Yes mom….ok.. so how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful as always my dear." Her face lit up with delight. "Let's go?"

"Okay, mom." Such grace.

It only took us twenty minutes to reach La Push. Alice wanted a beach party this time and rented entire hotel owned by the Blacks.

"Heya Rose!!! Bella….you look so cute!!" She beamed.

"Where's the birthday boy?" I asked without letting go of Bella.

"Oh somewhere.. probably playing with Embry and Quil, want to join them Bella?" She asked.

"Yes! Can I mom?"

"Of course dear.. don't go too far." I reminded her. I spent the hour chatting with Alice and Jasper until I it's time to go home.

"Hey Jacob dear…have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah.. she's upstairs on one of the rooms… I think she's playing hide and seek with Angela."

"Thanks Jacob.. happy birthday again!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen!"

I went up the stairs when I saw bella running to one of the rooms. probably looking for a place to hide. She looks so adorable.

"Bella, honey...it's time to go home." I followed her inside the room.

She's leaning with her arms on the bar on the terrace overlooking the beach. Must be watching the other kids play by the shore.

I walked towards her.. "Bella...we're going home dear."

My voice seemed to startle her as she quickly turned around. Bella's reaction bothered me. She was holding the side bars tightly with her hand with her body slightly shaking.

"What's wrong Bella..are you okay?" I asked.. worried. She didn't answer. I don't understand the look of her face...she seemed scared...of me?

I walked slowly closer to her...

"Bella? What is it?........."

........................................

"Mommy.............please don't push me again".

------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Did you like it? I mean is it as scary as I hoped? PLEASE hit the review button.. Let me know what you think.**

**-LadyinHell**


	2. AN

I'm just reposting this for Halloween =)

And I might also add another one-shot here this week so watch out for that.

Finally, to answer some questions...

**YES - Bella is the reincarnation of Leah**


End file.
